Young Dracula Season 5 Episode 3 Mum mum go away
by MissDramatic014
Summary: Amelia and Daniel come home from school and after dinner Magda comes. How will the twins react to her surprise visit? Will they want her to stay or leave? How will Amelia's feelings for David develop? What will happen next in the twins lives, with the Dracula's? Rated T for slightly bad language and gruesome descriptions.
1. Mum just go away

Amelia and Daniel were sitting there detention. They were so bored they had both got a book from the shelf. Amelia was struggling though the final chapter of the short book When Miss Grey said.

"Amelia, Daniel you can go now. BUT. I don't want either of you two fighting again, especially not each other! I thin you're bright kids. Go." Miss Grey told the twins.

"Sometimes you have to speak with your fists" Amelia muttered under her breath. The Twins were walking up the final flight of stairs when Vlad whooshed in front of them.

"Cleaning the kitchen! REMEMBER!" Vlad said.

"At least let get through the front door!" Daniel commented.

"Um. How about at least letting us have dinner first." Amelia commented.

"Well because of your little garlic prank. Renfield has to make dinner in the school kitchen! So he has probility manged to only just start. And then he has to bring him all the way up here so there is plenty of time for both of you to do your punishment." Vlad told them, as he walked them up the final fight of stairs.

"Haven't we been punished enough?" Amelia asked Vlad, as she and both her brothers walked though the front door.

"Nice try." Vlad said sarcastically.

When Vlad called the twins down for dinner they were tried and could barely move. They saw there food when they sat down. It was crunchy mice in cream(mice in blood for the Vampires) and a pile of vegetables next to the bowl (only the twins had vegetables). The twins hated crunchy mice in cream and wished Renfield would 'cook' something else. The twins ate the vegetables and some of the crunchy mice in cream, which tasted disgusting, so every time they had a small mouthful of their food they had to have a sip of water. When everyone had finish their food (the twins hadn't exactly 'finish' theirs) their was a knock on the door. Vlad went to answer it. He opened the door and the woman Vlad saw said

"Hello Darlings!" she said. It was Magda. The mother of Vlad, Ingrid and the twins. I sudden rush of anger went thought Amelia's dead veins. She felt hot with anger.

"Mum? Why are you here?" Vlad asked.

"To see my four children ofcorse, Vladdy." Magda told her eldest son. Either of the twins could help but snigger at the word 'Vladdy', even Amelia who was still tempting to control her anger.

"Fine you can come in. BUT you are NOT staying." said Vlad making it clear to his mother that he wasn't going to fall for of her skims again.

"No! Don't let her in!" Amelia muttered quietly to herself, but Daniel heard and put his hand on his twin's shoulder.

"Hello Amelia. Hello Daniel. How are you?" Magda asked.

"Why are you here?" Amelia asked, irritated, trying not to shout or cry.

"To see you and Daniel and Vlad and Ingrid." Magda answered trying to put her hand on Amelia's shoulder put she pulled away. Amelia could control her anger any longer.

"Well I don't want to see you! I HATE you!" Amelia yelled, as she quickly stood up glaring at her mother not taking her eyes off her. Amelia was staring Magda and Vlad was staring at Amelia. Vlad thought Amelia was mad. No matter how much he tried to hind it a small part of him was always desperate to see Magda. Especially when he was Amelia's age. Amelia broke eye contact with her mother, picked up her glass of water and thew it at Magda. She gasped and Ingrid, Vlad and even Daniel gasped at what I just did. The Count just laughed in Magda's face.

"Good one Amelia. Pity it wasn't garlic water!" The Count said laughing all the way though his sentence.

"Yeah pity." Amelia said, then ran out the room down the corridor turned right and ran all the way to room, then she jumped on her bed with her head in her pillow. Amelia cried pretty quietly considering she hardly ever cried. Vlad didn't even hear her crying until he was outside Amelia's bedroom door. Vlad was angry at Amelia, but hearing his little sister cry told him not be so harsh on her. Vlad slowly opened the door. Amelia heard this looked up to see who it was. When she saw that it was Vlad she picked up on of her cushions and threw it at him. Vlad caught it at arms length and threw it on Daniel's bed and walked over to Amelia.

"Amelia. Look at me. We need to talk." Vlad said as nicely as he could. Amelia mumbled something though her pillow. It sounded like she was saying 'F**k off'. _'Honestly! The language you lean from breathers' _Vlad thought to himself. "Amelia! I can't pretend that you didn't throw water over mum." Vlad told Amelia.

"Why f**king not!" Amelia said as she got up and looked at Vlad so he could see the redness around her eyes.

"Quit swearing!" Vlad said crossly.

"F**k you!" Amelia replied.

"I should wash your mouth out with soap! Were did you learn that word?" Vlad asked.

"What word? 'F**k'?" Amelia asked and Vlad gave her a Don't-act-stupid look. "I heard Carly say it to this Year 7 boy." Amelia told him.

"Do you even know what it means?" Vlad asked. Amelia saw her brother's point and tried to think of a cleaver response.

"Is..it in the..dictionary?" Amelia asked.

"Nope." said Vlad. Then their was a 60 second pause then Vlad said. "Why were you angry when I let mum inside?" Amelia did not replies. "Why did you throw water over mum?" Amelia stayed quite. "Wow. This is the longest time ever you've stayed quite for!" Vlad teased trying to get a response - even if it was swearing.

"I've been quite for longer than this before!" Amelia told her older brother.

"What does that mean?" Vlad asked his little sister.

"Nothing!" Amelia said quickly. "Just pis off." she added. Vlad gave her a were-did-you-learn-that-one look. "I heard Alex say it to David." she said and Vlad rolled his eyes and whooshed out of the room shutting the door behind him and leaned on the door and thought about what Amelia had said. What did she mean by 'I've been quite for longer than this before!'? He thought about going in there again. Then heard Amelia crying again and whooshed off, to the front room. Vlad saw his mother dappling her front with a tissue to make dry quicker.

"Oh Vlad. Why did Amelia throw that water over me. This cape cost a fortune!" Magda told her son.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me. I thought you might know." Vlad told his mother trying to be tactful.

"How would I know! I've always tried to be a good mother to the twins. I was devastated when they were taken from me." Magda told him as she sat down were Amelia was sitting. Vlad doubted what she said when Daniel walked out in disgust, but sat next to his mother in simplify all the same. "All I want to know is why she hates me." Magda said, as Vlad sat next to her. Vlad weakened.

"Fine you can stay. But only until we find out why Amelia threw the water over you. She doesn't hate you. Amelia just ...over reacted about something." Vlad said regretting what he had just done, because he knew it would upset Amelia even more. But he wanted to know why Amelia so upset. The water being thrown over Magda was sort of funny now Vlad was thinking about it. He didn't really care about his mother after all the times she let him down. His dad often got on his nerves, the same about Ingrid.

All Vlad truly cared about was peace between Vampires and Breathers and the twins.


	2. Relationships with breathers

Amelia came down the stairs for her breakfast and saw her mother sitting at the table. She caught eye contact with Vlad and he whooshed out the room dragging Amelia out the room with him. Vlad was about to speak, but Amelia jumped in first.

"Why is mum still here! You said she wasn't staying!"Amelia whisper shouted.

"You said you hated mum she wants to know why! So I said she could stay!" Vlad said in a normal voice, trying to calm his little sister down.

"Have you gone f**king crazy! I HATE her! I NEED her gone!" Amelia complained, in a slightly louder voice.

"Yeah. And until we find out why mum is staying!" Vlad told his sister looking her in the eyes and putting his hands on his shoulders. Amelia wriggled away and walked back into the front room and sat as far away from her mother as possible.

**The following Friday a week later at noon.**

Miss Grey knocked on the door of the Dracula's house, with Amelia standing next to her, Vlad answered the door, she saw Miss Grey and Amelia. Amelia had dried blood stain

"What have you done now?!" Vlad asked Amelia.

"Why do think I've done something!" said Amelia as Vlad gave her a do-I-really-need-to-answer-that look.

"Amelia, has hit a Year 7 boy in the nose. This caused him to fall down the stairs and break his arm." Miss Grey told Vlad, who studied Amelia's face it looked more like she victim not the one doing the punching. Amelia became outraged.

"He hit me in the nose first!" Amelia yelled facing Miss Grey. Then she turned to face Vlad. "He did it for NO reason!" Amelia said continuing her yelling and turned back to Miss Grey. "You saw him hit me!"

"Well you shouldn't of reacted!" said Miss Grey calmly enough.

"An eye for and eye a..tooth for a tooth." Amelia said cheekily.

"So you do pay attention in your lessons!" Vlad shot back, trying to be smart. Amelia glared at him

"Anyway. The Year 7 is in hospital and after having a serious meeting with we have decided to ex-culled Amelia for the rest of the day." Miss Grey told Vlad breaking the tension he had with his sister. Then Miss Grey left leaving Amelia at the front door in front of Vlad.

"Get in!" Vlad ordered Amelia who hadn't taken his eyes off her since Miss Grey told him she was ex-culled. Amelia slowly walked the house.

"What has she done now?" Magda asked Vlad as he closed the door.

"It is none of your business! Why do you have to butt in about EVERYTHING I do!" Amelia yelled.

"Be quite! You're in enough trouble as it is. Now sit at the table and don't say a word!" Vlad ordered. Amelia didn't like Vlad bossing her around all the time, but she did as she was told anyway. Vlad sat next to her and studied her face even more. It looked worse close up. Vlad could see that Amelia's nose was blocked with dried blood. "When did this happen?" he asked. Amelia could now get the school in trouble for just telling the truth.

"On my way to form time." Amelia told her brother.

"And the punishments have only just been sorted out now!" said Vlad. "What happened after you hit the Year 7." he asked.

"He nose started to bleed and my punch made him lose his balance and he fell past me. He hit his nose on the ground which made his nose bleed worse. Miss Grey ran over to him and called the ambulance and got Mr Puffin to take me to the Ex-Cullen room. About ten Miss Grey came and I asked her to take to hospital because my nose was still bleeding. She said that it has stopped now. I told her that is only because my nose was blocked with dry blood. She called me silly. When I asked her for a first aid kit, she said I didn't need one." Amelia told Vlad telling the complete truth. Vlad then whooshed out the room and came back with a bowl of water, tissues and tweezers.

"I need to talk to Mr Friday about having a serious meeting with his staff about first aid." Vlad muttered to himself as he dabbed a tissue in the water and started gently rubbing it on the dried blood in Amelia's nose with the wet tissue. Vlad kept doing this one spot of the dried blood then got a tissue and placed it on the table. Then he picked up the tweezers placed them on the spot that he had been dabbing with the wet tissues, then dug into that spot then tightened and pulled out part of the dried blood and put it on the tissue. As he did this Amelia whimpered sightly in pain. Vlad saw that fresh blood was coming out of Amelia's nose so he jerked his sister's head back as quickly as he could without hurting her. Vlad repeated what he did with the dried blood until Amelia's nose was clear and was easy to breath though again(not that Amelia did much breathing). Then Vlad squeezed his sister's nose with his thumb and first finger.

"Ow! Vlad, you're hurting me!" Amelia yelled, as she tried to get out of her bother's grip, but he was to strong.

"I'm trying to stop your nose bleed!" Vlad said poking her shoulder hard, with his free hand.

"Ow!" Amelia said as Amelia started rubbing her shoulder. "You don't have to dig your nails into my nose to stop it bleeding!"she added as she kicked Vlad's ankle. Vlad was now in pain, but he pretended it didn't bother him and his grip became less tight.

**At 3:55PM the same day**

Vlad and Amelia were on there own in the front room(all the other Vampires had gone to sleep in there coffins). Amelia was bored and started speaking to her older brother.

"Vlad am I still allowed to go out with Alex tonight?" Amelia asked.

"Huh?" Vlad said slightly confused.

"Remember. Alex asked me to go out with her tonight. I told you about it yesterday, and you said I could go." Amelia explained.

"Oh that. Yes you can still go." Vlad told his sister. Then Daniel walked in and Amelia followed him to their room.

**At 5:30PM the same day**

Amelia came out from her bed wearing yet other outfit. She was wearing a pink and red stripy skirt, a matching shirt, a matching jumper, matching tights and even matching shoes. Her hair was pulled to the side, plaited and put into a bun.

"That's the outfit that Auntie Carol got you for our tenth birthday. It was to big for you then. You told me later that day that you wouldn't been seen dead in it. Even if it did eventfully fit you." Daniel said. "Why are you even trying on so many outfits just to go out with Alex?" he added.

"Well I've changed my mind about this outfit. It suits me." Amelia said, then Daniel looked at her in disbelief. "Okay! Fine! I hate this outfit! I mean pink? Come on! I just want to look normal. Whatever normal is for breathers." Amelia told her brother.

"Everyone see's 'normal' differently. You see normal as wearing red and black, all the time, which would the first of the one thousand outfits you tried on." Daniel said. Amelia put on her tight, silk, red shirt her red and black stripy leather jacket, her black jeans and her red trainers. "Perfect" Daniel said when his sister was finished getting ready.

"Perfect? How can I be perfect when I haven't even put my make up on yet?" Amelia asked.

"You don't need makeup." Daniel told his sister.

"Yes I do I hate all this colour in my cheeks." Amelia complained as she dabbed white powder on her face. She didn't wear makeup at school because A she wasn't allowed anyway and B people (Carly+friends) would be mean about how Amelia made her face pale instead of foundation. Amelia then put on bright red lipstick on, then put on Mascara and did her eye liner with a 60s flick. Amelia looked at herself in her mirror _'Vampiric' s_he thought. It was quarter to six when she was done and Vlad came in.

"Your face is pale." He said to Amelia.

"It is make up. It is what girls wear on there faces." Amelia told her older brother. Vlad sighed

"I know what it is. Why are you wearing it?" Vlad asked.

"So I look nice for my mate." Amelia said. Vlad rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Anyway. I want you back by ten thirty." Amelia was told by her brother, Vlad.

"Yeah whatever. I don't even have to leave for anther half hour." Vlad was told by his sister, Amelia as he left.

**Ten Thirty that night.**

Amelia walked into her house, she was nervous, but was careful not to show it.

"You made it just in time it is dead on ten thirty." Vlad said, warning her to be slightly quicker next time without saying those words. Amelia gave her brother a false, sarcastic smile. This however made her feel more nervous. Yet she was still Amelia did not show that she was nervous.  
She quickly walked out of the room and went to her bedroom.

"Did Vlad moan about you only just being on time." Daniel asked when Amelia walked into there bedroom.

"He didn't really go into the subject." Amelia told her brother. Daniel stared at her. She wasn't acting herself normally Amelia would of told him to shut up. Amelia saw that he knew something was wrong, and became even more nervous. "What's wrong?" He asked. Amelia took a deep breath(even though she doesn't breath).

"I've lied to you and to Vlad. I didn't go out with Alex tonight, I went out with David. And David told his older brother, Kevin that he was spending tonight with you." Amelia told Daniel. Telling a part of the truth only relieved a part of her nerves.

"Okay. So why did you and David do that?" Daniel asked.

"So neither Vlad or Kevin think that their is something going on when their isn't." Amelia said. She saw her brother understanding, Amelia thought that if he knows half the truth he might as well know the rest. "But after tonight something might start going on." Amelia added making her brother confused again.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, who was irritated by his sister _'Why did she have to keep speaking in riddles!'_ Daniel thought.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure how to put it into words, but I'll try." Amelia told her brother.

**First Person (Amelia)**

I was walking to the gates of gar side grange, with David walking next to me. I don't know why he is walking me home. He said it was to make sure I didn't get lost on the way home, but I think he just wants to be near me a little bit longer. I've tried to hide my feeling for him even to myself but I can't do that anymore. I love him. Loving a breather. So wrong yet so..so right.

"Amelia." David said.

"Yes?" I asked, as I saw that we were meters away from the gate.

"I c-can't hold m-my feeling i-inside a-any longer." he stammered.

"What feelings?" I asked.

"My feelings f-for you." David told me. If I had a working heart it would of stopped when he told me those words. "I want..no I need to tell you something b-but I can't f-find the right words." he said and there was a two second pause. "I suppose I'll have to show you." he added breaking the silence. I gave him a confused look. He looked me in the eyes, bent his head and he kissed me. A proper lip-to-lip kiss. My first kiss. I kissed him back. We put our hands on each others shoulders. His warm lips on mine was comforting, for the entire eight seconds it lasted. We broke apart. I stared at him.

"I don't think this will work." I said, barely believing what I just said.

"Well how do you feel? Do...you like me? I mean like like me." he asked.

"It doesn't matter because it isn't going to work!" I snapped, hardly controlling the words that came out of my own mouth.

"Why not?" David asked, who wasn't in a position to give up anytime soon.

"Because I'm a Vampire!" I told him, and so shocked at what I just said I slowly raised my hand over my mouth.

"What?" David asked. Now I had to tell him more or he would think that I was crazy.

"I'm a Vampire. Daniel is a Vampire. Vlad is a Vampire. Ingrid is a Vampire. My step dad Mr Count is a Vampire and is over 600 years old. Think about it Vlad my brother. In the day if the curtains are open he tries to get past the SUNLIGHT as quick as possible. Last Friday Vlad went to sit next to you then saw you had GARLIC bread and sat next to me instead. He stood in front of me you Alex and Daniel, in the corner of the room on my first day at school his hand was on the window seal, you and Alex pretended not to see but you saw his hand smoke." I explained.

"But I've seen you and Daniel in the daylight." David told me.

"Vampires don't get there full powers until there six-tenth birthday. I come from Transylvania, were have you ever heard a person say that their home country is Transylvania? No you haven't. It was originally a Vampire Country. Then others creatures that you breathers call 'supernatural' came. Anyway I am a Vampire." I told him, he looked like he still didn't believe me, so I said. "Have I ever told you why me and Daniel moved here to the U.K with Vlad?" I asked.

"No." he answered, I took a deep breath (even though I don't breath).

"Because My mother, had this boyfriend called..Patrick. He is a Wear wolf. He use to abuse me and Daniel. One day we got so sick of it we told our form tutor, about Patrick. We didn't tell her about the abuse, just that he was a Wear wolf. That is anther thing the school me and Daniel went to 'Vampire Academy For evil Vampires aged eleven to six-teen.' Does that sound like a name of a normal school to? I'm a Vampire. Daniel is a Vampire. Vlad is a Vampire. Ingrid is a Vampire. My step dad Mr Count is a Vampire and is over 600 years old." I told David. There was a silence for two seconds.

"I don't care." David said.

"What?" I asked with shock in my voice but I felt joy on the inside.

"I said I don't care if you are a Vampire. I don't...love you for what you are. I..love you for who you are." he explained. "Do you love me?" he asked.

"I don't know how to put it into words." I said. David giggled slightly, as I looked him in the eye. Then I bent my head and I kissed him. He kissed me back. Our hands were on each others shoulders again. The comfort of his warm lips was back. After ten seconds we broke apart again. "I have to go." I said as I looked him in the eyes then slowly looked down to my shoes.

"Amelia we need talk about this." David told me.

"We will but, it is quarter past and it takes ages to walk up those stairs. We'll talk Monday." I told him.

"But-" David started to say.

"Monday!" I repeated as I walked though the gate.

**Third Person**

"You told him that we are Vampires?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." Amelia said.

"You told him everything about mum and everything about Vlad." Daniel reported.

"No I didn't tell him about Vlad's plans for peace and I didn't tell him about Wolfie." Amelia told him. "I don't why I told him the rest though. I love him. Does that make me crazy?" Amelia asked herself. Her twin answered for her.

"No it doesn't." Daniel told his sister. She did not believe him so he said. "Do you want to know a secret?" He asked.

"Fine. Seeing as I've told mine you tell me yours." Amelia told her twin. There was a second of silence.

"I like Alex." Daniel told his twin. "I guess that makes us both crazy." He joked. _'So both me and my twin brother are in love with breathers'_ Amelia thought. However Amelia then read his mind. _'let her think I like the breathers in that way she can't be serious about this he's a breather!' _Amelia heard Daniel think and she was heart-broken. She didn't want to show it through , she couldn't anyone find out about her secret powers that she had never told a soul.

* * *

Next chapter will be up in a couple of weeks!

Please Review,

MD,

xx


	3. The truth will come

It was Ten AM Saturday morning. Vlad walked in to the twin's room to see them both still fast asleep. Vlad sighed and walked between their bed.

"Amelia! Daniel! Get Up!" Vlad shouted. The twins groaned.

"We're tried!" Daniel complained.

"You said that an hour ago!" Vlad told both his twin brother and sister.

"It's too early!"Amelia complained.

"You said that an hour ago!" Vlad repeated.

"It's Saturday morning!" Both the twins complained.

"You-" Vlad started to repeated again.

"Said that an hour ago!" the twins both said at the same time mocking Vlad.

"Last Saturday you didn't wake up until Three in the afternoon. That isn't going to happen again!" Vlad told the twins.

"It's too early to get up for a Saturday!" Daniel argued.

"You said that-" Vlad began to say

"An hour ago by any charge?" Amelia asked cheekily, as she poked her head from around the curtain on her bed. Vlad walked over to her bed and looked her in the eye.

"I am strong enough to push this bed on it side..with you still on the bed." Vlad warned his little sister. Amelia broke eye contact and shut her curtain. "I want both of you up, dressed and downstairs in ten minutes!" Vlad said, as he walked out of the room. When the door closed both twins opened their curtains and pulled a face at their brother even though they knew he couldn't see them.

**Ten minutes later.**

"Finally got up have you?" Magda asked her twin son and daughter. Amelia glared at her mother.

"Shut up!" Amelia commanded her mother. Magda looked hurt but Vlad pretended not to hear and took the twins to the table were Renfield served the twins there breakfast.

"Your face is pale." Vlad realized when they had finished their food.

"Good! I like that way! Vampires are supposed to be pale!" Amelia told her older brother dreading the awful words 'go outside'.

"You're not a vampire until your six-teen. Both of you go outside. And stay out there till noon." Vlad ordered.

"But-" the twins started to say.

"No buts. Outside." Vlad ordered again pointing at the front door. Amelia and Daniel moaned and slowly walked to the front door. They went down the corridor and walked down the stairs. They went outside and started wondering around the school 's outside. They went right into the corner of the school playground on the field were their was about a hundred meters squared big. Students weren't allowed in this small wood for obvious reasons, however the twins still went inside and inside the mini woods was a sort of large patch in the corner with no trees apart from two. One tree in the very corner resting on the gate and anther tree about ten meters diagonally away from the first. When the twins looked up at the trees they noticed a plastic cover tied to the trees and the gate. On the other side of the gate was the rest of the woods. In this woods the twins saw two people walking to the gate the two people looked familiar.

"David? Alex?" Daniel asked.

"What are you two doing here?" Amelia asked.

"We always hang out here." Alex said.

"But you're not allowed." Daniel pointed out.

"We don't care. And you two aren't allowed here either." David also pointed out.

"We live in the attic of the school building. Were allowed anywhere in the school grounds when their is no school." Amelia reminded her sort-of-maybe boyfriend.

"Whatever." Alex said, as Daniel locked his hands together and Alex used this to climb to the top of the gate then pulling David to the top the the gate as well, then both of the human twins jumping from the gate. "We half a mile away from the school. Last year we were walking through the woods and found that gate. We got over the gate and walked out the woods and saw that it was the part of the school, that was banned from student access. So as no one is allowed in here we decided to make it a place to hang out." Alex explained, as she climbed the tree to it's lowest branch.

"We were just wondering around the building." Amelia told her friends as she and Daniel climbed the tree as well so that they were sitting next to Alex.

"Why?" Alex asked as she helped her twin brother up the tree as well.

"Because my brother Vlad said I looked pale and that me and Daniel have to go outside." Amelia explained, however Alex still looked confused.

"Aren't Vampires supposed to be pale?" She asked. Amelia was taken aback and stared at David.

"You told her?" Amelia asked, with a shocked expression.

"She wanted to know everything that happened last night and she forced everything out of me." David explained, and Amelia rolled her eyes. "I made her promise not to tell anyone." David added.

"It's okay." Amelia told her friends then thought about it for a moment then added. "As long as Vlad doesn't find out that you know."

"Yeah if Vlad finds out that you two know that we are vampires he will go mad." Daniel added.

"Our lips are sealed." Alex told her vampire friends. "Anyway seeing as we are all together you two could have your talk now about last night instead of talking about it Monday." Alex said changing the subject as she pointed to Amelia and David. Amelia stared at David.

"You told her that as well?" Amelia asked.

"I told you-" David started to say.

"She forced everything out of you." Amelia interrupted as she rolled her eyes. "Come then lets go over there then."Amelia added as she jumped from the tree (it wasn't that high). David didn't need to ask, he jumped from the tree as well and followed his sort-of-maybe-possibly girlfriend Amelia. They went to the edge of the woods. For a minute or so either Amelia or David spoke.

**First person (David)**

"I told you last night that a relationship between us wasn't going to work." Amelia said starting the conversation.

"But you kissed me." I reminded her.

"You kissed me first." Amelia reminded me. "In one hundred years I will be still young and you will have barely enough to blow out your birthday candles." Amelia added.

"That doesn't matter!" I said sharply refusing to give in. "All that matters is that I love you. And that you love me." I told Amelia, then I thought about it for a second. "Don't you?" I asked. Amelia looked me in the eyes, as tears started to slowly fell down her cheeks.

"Yes." she told me as she tried to hold back tears.

"Then what is the problem. I told you that I don't care that you are a vampire." I reminded Amelia.

"Vampires are not supposed to love breathers. It is how nearly every vampire sees the relationship with breathers. If we start a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship and if Vlad finds out he won't like it. He will stop me from seeing you." Amelia explained to me. However I refused to give in.

"I thought Vlad wanted peace." I asked Amelia.

"He does, but wanting peace doesn't stop him not liking the idea of breathers and vampires being together." she told me. However I wasn't going to give in that easy.

"I don't care. I don't care what other people think I love you and you love me..." I took hold of her hands and looked her in the eye "...so we should be together." I continued. Amelia looked me deep in the eyes then pulled her hands away from mine. For a moment I was scared that I had pushed her to far, but then her hands suddenly hit my shoulders and Amelia quickly bent her head and kissed me. I felt comfort of her cold dead lips on mine as I kissed her back. It lasted only about ten seconds but it had felt like a lifetime. We broke apart and Amelia looked me in the eyes again.

"If you don't care about getting into trouble with Vlad ... then either do I." Amelia said. I didn't need to ask, I knew what she meant. Amelia Southerner was now my girlfriend.

**Third Person**

It was quarter to noon and Alex and David were about to go home when David remembered he had to tell Amelia something.

"Amelia. Watch out for Carly on Monday." David said.

"Why?" Amelia asked her new boyfriend.

"She lives across the street from me and she told me this morning that the boy you hit on Friday was her broth and that he was in hospital with a bad cause of blood lost, and that on Monday she was going to kill you." David explained, however to his surprise his new girlfriend Amelia didn't look a bit scared at all!

"And she expects to me to be scared by her little threat does she. Tell Carly that Amelia said does she remember the last time she picked a fight with me?" Amelia said, then she and Daniel walked away. It was noon by time the twins had got inside and started to walk up the stairs to their house in the school attic. Daniel decided to start a conversation.

"So are you and David going out now?" Daniel asked. Amelia looked around the room to make sure Vlad wasn't near by.

"Yes." Amelia answered when she was certain Vlad was no where to be seen.

"So when are you two going on your first date?" Daniel asked teasing his sister.

"Pis off!" Amelia ordered her brother.

"All right. Sorry for only asking you a question Little Miss Moody Guts." Daniel said continuing to to tease. Amelia's face suddenly went red as her hair.

"What about you and Alex? You two seem to make a good couple." Amelia teased.

"What? There is nothing going on with me and Alex!" Daniel insisted.

"I've seen the way you look at her." Amelia said continuing with her teasing.

"Pis off!" Daniel commanded.

"All right. Sorry for only asking you a question Mr Moody Guts." Amelia said mocking her twin. Daniel was about to push her, but then Vlad came whooshing in front of them. "What do you want now?" Amelia complained.

"I want to know why you two don't like mum." Vlad answered. The twins groaned. "Groan all you like. You two are still going to sit at a table with mum to sort this out! And it shall take as long as it takes!" Vlad told the twins.

"No way! I am not going any where near that fur-ball lover." Amelia yelled at Vlad.

"Me two." Daniel said, agreeing with his sister because he felt the same way.

"You two will both do as your told!" Vlad ordered as he whooshed between them and grabbed their wrists of they couldn't run off. Then he whooshed them both upstairs were Magda Westerner was sitting at the table waiting for the twins. Vlad placed them down on two chairs opposite Magda. Both of the twins tried to run away but Vlad rolled his as he grabbed each of his twin siblings by the shoulder and forced them back into their chairs.

"Hello." Magda said nervously as if she was only just meeting the twins.

"Shut it!" the twins said at the same time. Vlad, who was sitting at the end of the table, glared at his siblings for there rudeness. There was complete silence from everyone for at least 5 minutes. The twins kept giving Vlad can-we-go-now? looks and Vlad gave no-you-can't looks in return. Magda decided to break the silence.

"Why do you two hate me?" she asked.

"Why not?" Amelia and Daniel said at the same time not really answering there mother's question.

"What did I do wrong, as a mother?" Magda asked rephrasing her question.

"Everything!" the twins said at the same time once again and Magda looked hurt but Vlad however didn't care any more._ 'At least mum and the twins were talking' _Vlad thought. Magda needed to ask the twins a more complex question were she would get a proper answer from her twin son and daughter.

"Can you be more clear on what you mean?" the mother of the twins asked.

"You were such a bad mother we were force run away." Amelia replied, giving her mother a there-does-that-answer-your-question? look.

"You two didn't run away! You were taken by the high council, because they found out about me and Patrick." Magda explained.

"Yeah and who do you told the high council?" Amelia said pointing out what was now obvious.

"You? You told the high council about me, Patrick and Wolfie, when you knew that if you did you would be taken away from me?!" Magda asked shocked and hurt at the same time.

"It was Daniel as well. AND it was his idea." Amelia explained quickly sharing out the blame.

"Hey!" Daniel said hitting his sister in the arm. "We were supposed to keep that a secret!" he whispered in her ear..

"Don't hit me!" Amelia said sharply as she hit her brother back.

"Stop it you two!" Vlad ordered, before what the twins were doing turned into a fight.

"Why? Why would you do what you did to your own mother?!" Magda asked. Vlad was as shocked as his mother on this subject but didn't show it as he was more interested in the fact that the twins and their mother were finally getting somewhere.

"Because we were sick of it!" Amelia explained in little detail.

"Sick of what?" Magda asked.

"Don't make out that you don't know!" Daniel told his mother.

"Don't know what?" Magda asked, getting irritated. Either twin answered, but Vlad could see Amelia's face getting redder and redder with anger every second and saw her head turn away as tears fell down her face. "Answer me!" Magda ordered after 5 minutes of silence.

"I did what I did, because of you!" Amelia suddenly yelled. "I hate you because Patrick used to hit me and Daniel, for no reason half the time and YOU did nothing about even when I yelled right in your ear! Patrick used to hit us until we cried then he hit us more for making too much noise, and YOU STILL did nothing! And on the day the high council were taking us away me and Daniel were packing our things and you did nothing to fight for us, and me and Daniel walked past yours and Patrick's room and we heard you tell Patrick that you were glad that we were going. And that as the point were Daniel and me decided that we HATED you and didn't love. So just get out of my life and stop pretending you don't know why I HATE you!" Amelia screamed though tears, and she ran out the room not caring what Vlad would say. Amelia was running to her room and on the way there she ran into The Count.

"Hey you watch it!" The Count said warning his step-daughter.

"No you watch it! I HATE it here and I HATE YOU!" Amelia yelled at her step-dad. She got to her room and slammed the door open. She went through the door then slammed the door shut and ran to her bed and cried into her pillow. She couldn't block out the memories any more. She remembered all the times P-a-t-r-i-ck had hurt her and her brother. And everything she remembered it was like the real thing all over again. Amelia didn't know who it was but she heard someone come in.

"Go away!" Amelia sobbed into her pillow.

"I only wanted to know if my little sister was alright." Vlad told his crying sister.

"Well I'm not okay. Now bog off!" Amelia shouted, as she turned to her side to glare at her brother.

"I'm not going anywhere until I'm certain you are alright." Vlad explained.

"I'll be all right when mum is gone." Amelia told Vlad. Although vampires don't breath Vlad took a deep breath.

"Mum is staying." Vlad told his sister.

"What?! No! Why is is she staying, this time. I don't care about her. I don't love her. I NEED her out of my life!" Amelia yelled.

"Mum knows that she has been a bad mother and she wants to make things right." Vlad explained but this just made his sister even madder.

"Well it is too little too late! If she wanted to make things right she would of done it years ago. And she would of actually visited me and Daniel when we lived with our dad!" Amelia screeched, sitting up crossed-legged in her bed. Shouting so loudly that Magda, Ingrid, The Count and Renfield could hear what she was yelling from the front room. "Vlad please. If you care about me..make..her..leave!" Amelia said as calmly as she could.

"I'm sorry Amelia I can't let you and mum continue with this sort of relationship." Vlad told Amelia even though he knew it would hurt her dead heart. Vlad then got up and left the room.

**An hour later**

Amelia finally decided to go downstairs to the front room. She was still upset but she knew that she at least had one sibling who was never going to let her down-her twin brother Daniel. Amelia sat next to her twin.

"Are you okay now?" Vlad asked although he knew what the answer was going to be. Amelia didn't even say a word, she only gave her older brother a does-it-look-like-it? look. "So your not talking to me now..." Vlad continued and Amelia looked at him as if he had just pointed out the most obvious thing in the world. "...oh how very mature." Vlad added sarcastically. Amelia still said nothing. She gave her brother a just-shut-up look. Amelia had already decided that she wasn't talking to Vlad until Magda was gone for good. Or until she made up with her mum._ 'As if that's ever going to happen!'_ Amelia thought.

* * *

There is the last chapter of episode 3. Episode 4 should be publish either in the middle or end of January twenty-four-teen.

Please Review,

MD,

xx


End file.
